comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter (Earth-2899)
Plot Norman Osborn as Governor of New York steps upto a podium for a Press Conference. "When I become Governor of this State, I promised myself that I'd keep you safe, from all threats at any cost. I promised that to myself, I promised that to my son, I promised that to you..and I've failed you. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Don't worry! The League of Avengers will save us! or the X-Men or the Defenders or the Titans!". Well, I'd tell you that's one hundred percent wrong. You've heard it not from just me, but many people, the people who save us bring out the people who want to destroy us. The heroes bring out the worst in people, they bring out the villains. Let's be honest here, the Sokovia Registration Act was a failure a complete failure. That is why I am making it my personal mission to turn New York back to what it used to be. Back to a city without heroes. Thank you." Norman steps off the podium as Peter Parker turns off the TV. "Douche." Peter says, as he finishes his homework. "Peter! Your friend Dick called, he said he needs you, for the science homework! For the sound of his voice it sounded important..." said May Parker, who was doing both her's and Peter's food "Thanks Aunt May! I'm going to his house now." Peter replied "Are you sure you'll leave without eating?" May replied as well "It's really important..." Peter said, in a sad "Oh, okay then. I guess I'll have to eat this lasagna alone..." May said, smiling Peter could only look with a hungry eye Inside the Tower, at the Manhattan River, there was Nightwing standing, in front of his teammates. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Kid-Flash and Human Torch were all there, discussing. "Norman is posing a tremendous threat to us. Now he's Governor of NY. Bruce can't keep saving us, not when Batman and every superhero in the US are either on the run or being serving as puppets of the government, like us unfortunately. But we do this not because we agree with them, but because we have no choice, I can't put your lives at risk." Nightwing says, "You don't need to worry about it, Dick. We follow you until the end, it doesn't matter the odd.", Starfire said "Yeah. The Registration Act hit hard but it wasn't that hard. They will try to take us down but we won't surrender. This world needs us" Human Torch remarked "Agreed" said Kid-Flash "Ehh, guys...I know I'm stopping a very important Captain America motivational speech here...but where's Peter?" Beast-Boy remarked "Probably swinging and jumping around buildings, that's what he does" Raven said "That would sound rude if it wasn't true" Kid-Flash said "And what you do outside of running, Wally?" Raven said, showing she isn't even caring "Well, I...I saved Barry from Grodd...Twice" Wally says, "Yes, in another timeline..." Johnny remarks. "You guys can't let me be happy, right?" Wally said as they all laughed. Dick liked when his family laughed, specially on times dark such as this one." "Hey guys, I'm here." Spider-Man said, he being attached to the Tower's window. "Get down here, Peter" Nightwing said "Sorry guys, I had to save a old woman from a coming truck..." Spider-Man said, nervously "Your aunt made lasagna again, didn't she?" Starfire smirked "Oh guys, C'mon. You know how good it is...Also, she did that sad face. I didn't know she would use the lethal weapon!" Spider-Man attempted to save himself from the situation. "Peter." Nightwing says in a stern tone, Spider-Man jumps down. "So, what's the mission?" Spider-Man asks. "Since he's on the run and can't do anything, Bruce sent us a mission." Nightwing says, "I'm not sure how to say this.." "You make it seem really bad." Starfire remarks. Nightwing thinks for a few moments, irritating the group. "Just say it!" Johnny demands. "Superman's body has gone missing." Nightwing says, The group has a universal look of surprise. "what" Wally says, "One day his body was there..the next day it wasn't." Nightwing says. "WHO THE HELL JUST STEALS A BODY LIKE THAT?!" Johnny shouts, "ITS FUCKING SUPERMAN!" "I know, I know calm down. I had the same reaction." Nightwing says, "We have a few leads, well really its one." "Who?" Spider-Man asks. "CADMUS." Nightwing replies, "We're gonna break into Cadmus labs." "Quite literally a mission that's impossible." Spider-Man says. "Ha, like the movie!" Beast-Boy added, but Raven's cold view to him after the terrible joke intimidated him "If Bruce taught me anything is that nothing is impossible. Also, we're having a little help from our old friend Oracle" CADMUS Labs, Northern US A guard is monitoring a hall with his gun raised. As he notices a shadow, he proceeds to check it out, scared, only to find it's a fellow guard. "Oh, Rick, that's you! Damn, you scarred the hell outta me..." the guard said "Why were you scarred/ Doing something wrong?" the other guard replied "No, it's just that...I don't expect a friendly visit if someone find out what we're hiding here!" "You don't need to worry about that, no one will discover it was Waller who did it. Besides, if someone find out, what will they do? No one messes with us!" the guard said In a gaze, one of the guards simply fell down, uncounciouss. When the awoke guard went to check out, he realized that a small sharpened devide had hit his comrade in the neck, splashing a chemical that put him in a small coma. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the awoken guard in the face, smashing his face into a nearby wall. Out of the shadows, Nightwing and Starfire appeared. "All clear here" they both said "OK. Let's do this." Spider-Man said "I'm detecting six guards in this section. Let's do this quick, OK? I'm tired..." Raven said "You're always tired, Raven. Luckily for me, I'm energetic as hell" Kid-Flash joked "Wally, you're sooooo funny." Raven said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes. Spider-Man stealthily crawls along the ceiling, he drops down infront of the guards. "SPIDER-MAN?!" one of them says as they all aim their guns at him. "Oh don't worry, I'm the bait." Spider-Man says as their weapons gain a black aura and dissolve in their hands. "What the hell?!" another one says as Kid Flash runs in behind them and takes all of them down in less than a second. Raven walks through, "I've seen faster." Wally sneers at Raven as they make their way to the rendezvous point. All of the Titans meet up as they reach a large room. "So, is this it?" Beast Boy asks. "I..actually have no idea. But, its worth a shot, I guess." Nightwing says in a worried-ish tone. "Allow me." Johnny says, "FLAME ON!" he melts a hole into the large metal door. They all walk in and see an entire array of alien technology. Kid Flash picks up a knife, "What the hell are they packing here?" A large glass container is in the middle of the room, Spider-Man walks over to it and presses a button, revealing what's inside. "Guys..that's not Superman.." Spider-Man says, he presses the button again, revealing a younger Superman look-alike. "Who is this?" Beast Boy questioned "Whoever he is, he's definetely Kryptonian. Look at the body armor..." Starfire asnwered. "What should we do about him?" "Whataver these guys are doing it most certainly can't be good. I'd say we get him out of here and make the appropriate questioning back at the Tower" Nightwing says. The Titans did so, and taking the mysterious boy out of the container and flees the scene in the Titans' stealth Quinjet. Norman Osborn, followed by numerous armored henchmen, appears in the scene. "What did the hell did they take?", Norman asked, impatient. "Subject 03, Sir. Project Kr." A scientist says, "Put me with Sherman Fine. Let him know I'm putting a bounty on the Titans' head" Norman says, staring at the broken pod.